


Friendship With A Twist

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Kay Fox has been best friends with The Weasley twins since her start at Hogwarts, but something new was beginning between her and Fred.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Friendship With A Twist

Growing up with Fred and George as best friends, I have come to expect the unexpected. Their pranks often did not have the desired outcome but that didn’t mean the act was unenjoyable to watch. But this unexpectedness was not exclusive to pranking. 

Lately, I had noticed Fred far more than in the last 3 years. I mean I was always closer to him than George, not that Geo wasn’t a best friend of mine. But especially after our 4th year, I’ve caught Fred staring at me far more often, he and George whispering after quidditch practice while looking at me. It was making me both excited and nervous. I wasn’t one for attention and especially romantic attention. 

“Fox, fancy a game of Quidditch?” George asked during the summer between our 5th and 6th years at school. We were all at the Burrow, as was custom for our families. The Ireland-Bulgaria game was the coming weekend so we needed to prepare. 

“Yeah! I’d love to play.” But I hesitated ever so slightly. I wasn’t half bad at the game. Flying was hugely nerve-wracking though. I hated being so far off the ground. But I couldn’t let the boys see my nervousness. I steeled myself, took the broom I was offered and kicked. 

“You’ve got it, Kay!” Fred yelled to me encouragingly. “Just a bit higher.” I swallowed hard, making huge strides in not looking down. 

The game went as normally as was expected. The girls: Ginny, me, Angelina Johnson who often stopped by the Burrow on holidays and Alicia Spinnet against the boys: Fred, George, Harry and Ron who was just getting his bearings. The girls won of course. The boys all sat in stony silence as we drank our (minimally alcoholic) butterbeers in celebration. 

It may have been the drink or the celebration that lowered any inhibitions I had, but on impulse I leaned in and chastely kissed Fred on the lips. It was quick and deadly. The silence roared. Everything stopped as I realized what I’d just done. 

“I’m...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” And I ran out of the group, tears of embarrassment clouding my vision. 

_ What was I DOING?  _ My brain screamed at me to turn around and go back. To face whatever came after kissing your best friend (and crush of nearly 6 years), but my feet seemed to disagree and I was in the house before anyone could stop me. 

  
  
  


The next day dawned as days tend to do. The Quidditch World Cup loomed ever closer. I was here for another 3 days. Meanwhile I did my best to avoid Fred, which proved most difficult as the Burrow wasn’t that large and everyone needed to be in the same place at the same time. 

“Kay, you need to talk to him.” This was not the first time in the last few hours that I heard the phrase and it most certainly wasn’t going to be the last.   


But I was a Gryffindor. We were known for our stubbornness and I wasn’t about to let up. Not even when George had the audacity to deliver a message to me from Fred. 

“He wants to talk. He’s been avoiding the issue with me, but once you two talk it’ll feel normal around here again.” 

“Well, if he wants to talk then he needs to come down and talk to me.” I gave George a look as he turned to leave and deliver the message, “Himself.” He nodded and disappeared up the stairs again.

Another day passed and still nothing. I sat outside on the bench next to the garden. 

“Kay.” A small voice next to me said my name so quietly I was pretty sure I’d imagined it. But there he was, sitting next to me. “We need to talk.” He took a deep breath as if he was about to continue, but I beat him to it. 

“What I did was dumb and it was due to the drink, nothing more. I’m sorry I did it though and ran out.” Once I started it, there was no stopping this word vomit. “I know you don’t feel the same and I can’t force it either. We are  _ best friends _ and what I did put that in jeopardy, and for that I won’t be able to forgive myself.” 

“Kay-”

“No, you don’t need to say anything, I’m sure we don’t share feelings. How could we? You’re cool, suave Fred Weasley and I’m just me.”

“Kay, if you’ll PLEASE listen to me??” His tone stopped my ramble. I dared a glance at his face. “Firstly, I don’t think I’ve heard you talk so quickly before. My head is spinning.” I forced a laugh. “And have you ever asked me about my feelings? Y’know  _ before _ kissing me?” He smiled and I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, matching my own. 

“Well Fred? How do you feel about me?” I ventured, steeling myself for a rejection.

“May I show you?” In a very un-Fred fashion, his eyes met mine.   


Before I could think or respond, the distance closed. This kiss had so much more purpose behind it. An explanation.   


All my suspicions of rejection were put aside. The butterflies in my stomach launched themselves at the walls. 

“Wow.” Was all I could say in response once we broke apart. 

“So, as you can tell that stunt you pulled at the celebration was immensely wanted, but I didn’t know how to tell you.” That surprised me the most. Fred Weasley was never at a loss for words. But right now he seemed to run out of things to say. I smiled at him, placing my hand over his. 

“Well, you did a really nice job of conveying the message I must say.” Our third kiss was one of self-assurance, that we did want this mutually. 

  
At some point George snuck out to the garden and alerted us to his presence when we broke apart. 

“GEORGE GET OUT.” Fred roared as I did my best to suppress my laughter. George grinned cheekily, running out of the garden as fast as he could. 

“Are you ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow?” I asked, once George left us alone again.

“Yeah! Would you like to go as my date?” Fred’s eyes shone in excitement. His enthusiasm was contagious. I found myself grinning. 

“My first date with my quidditch player boyfriend is a quidditch world cup. I couldn’t think of a better time.” He kissed me again, it was becoming an addiction. 

“ _ Boyfriend. _ I could get used to the sound of that.” He slung his arm over my shoulder pulling me into his chest with a squeeze as we walked back into the Burrow. 


End file.
